Ferb and Vanessa's relationship
It is made clear in several episodes that Ferb has a crush on Dr. Doofenshmirtz's daughter, Vanessa as he is usually sent into a trance-like fantasy state whenever he is close to her. He has gone out of his way a few times to give her assistance, both emotionally and to save her life. Whether Vanessa has any romantic feelings for him is unclear, due to several factors including the fact that she has a boyfriend, is several years older than Ferb, and the two have very limited on-screen interaction. However, the two seem to have a good relationship regardless. Ferb also cares for Vanessa's happiness with boyfriends, like Monty when he sang Vampire Queens Love Pimpernels for them to dance together in Druselsteinoween. Ferb's Opinion of Vanessa Ferb and Vanessa first met in Blueprint Heaven. Their meeting was brief, but memorable for Ferb; not only did he appear too stunned by her presence to respond to her greeting him, it distracted him enough to make him pick up the wrong blueprint. At the end of the episode, he relives their first encounter in a trance/fantasy, exaggerating details of the event and the inflection of her voice ("I Scream, You Scream"). Their relationship is briefly seen when Ferb is test-driving Meap's revamped ship. He backs up to check out Vanessa, who grins, seeming impressed ("My Ride From Outer Space"). While at the Superduper Mega Superstore, Vanessa tries on her own to find the last Pizzazium Infinionite in the store. Ferb repeatedly offers his help to Vanessa, even though he is initially rebuffed. When Vanessa was in a life-threatening situation with a lawnmower, she called out for Ferb, who immediately saved her. Ferb and Vanessa worked together, and were eventually able to retrieve the Pizzazium. Before Vanessa left to bail her father out, she kissed Ferb on the cheek as thanks for helping her out, thus sending Ferb lost in his fanstasy ("Vanessassary Roughness"). During the summer solstice, while Phineas and Ferb are traveling the world, Ferb stumbled upon Vanessa in Tokyo, Japan when she fell onto the Sun-Beater 3000 as they flew by. Ferb instantly recognized her, and she joined their ship to travel to Paris. While in Paris, they rode together on a motorbike to the Eiffel Tower so Ferb could plot the path to go on their way back to Danville. At the top of the Eiffel Tower, Ferb offered a sullen Vanessa some advice on relating with her father. While there, he noticed a flower shop, and went to buy a flower for her. However, he returned too late to present her with the rose he purchased, and saw her fly away with her father. It's uncertain whether or not he was aware of who she flew off with as evident in a conversation he later had with Phineas. Phineas, in reference to Ferb and Vanessa being "alone in the city of love", asked Ferb where Vanessa was, and Ferb defeatedly responded that she had "went off with someone else." (Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!). Vanessa's Opinion of Ferb When Vanessa and Ferb first met at Blueprint Heaven, she seemed to not notice him, walking right past him to the counter. After Ferb continued to stare at her, she eventually caught eyes with him and casually asked him how it was going ("I Scream, You Scream"). While searching for the Pizzazium, Ferb offered her help. She refused at first, wanting to prove herself responsible on her own, but finally accepted. Ferb saved her life after nearly being shredded by a lawnmower. She thanked Ferb for helping her, and kissed him on the cheek ("Vanessassary Roughness"). During her visit to Tokyo, Vanessa was accidentally knocked off Tokyo Tower. She landed on Phineas and Ferb's plane, and eagerly joined them when she learned they were going to Paris. After they crashed in the Himalayas, Vanessa seemed to want to know more about Ferb, unsolicitedly asking Candace "So Candace, what is Ferb short for?" Once they arrived in Paris, she let Ferb ride on her motorbike with her. When the two were alone on top of the Eiffel Tower, Vanessa confided in Ferb that she was unable to relate with her father, and Ferb offered her some advice. Afterwards, unknowingly to her, Ferb stepped away to buy her a flower. While Ferb was momentarily gone, her father picked her up on a flying scooter. It is shown that the father/daughter advice Ferb had given to her was well received as she later referenced it when making up with her father. As she flew away in the distance, she yelled back to Ferb (as he returned with a rose), thanking him and saying goodbye. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") Vanessa invited Phineas & Ferb to help her make preparations for her Halloween party. (" Druselsteinoween") Ferb's Big Ideas for Vanessa * He helped her to find Pizzazium Infinionite for her dad, Doofenshmirtz. While many others were also involved in their own search for the Pizzazium Infinionite (including Candace and Stacy, who mistook it as a potential gift for Jeremy and Baljeet, who wanted it to win a Science Competition, with Buford as his bodyguard) Ferb ignored their failed efforts, and preferred helping Vanessa. He later helps Vanessa get the Pizzazium to Doofenshmirtz in time by using a tennis ball launcher ("Vanessassary Roughness"). Ferb also saved Vanessa three times. First by catching her when she fell off a box that was several stories high, second when she was about to be shredded by a lawnmower, and third when she fell off the Tokyo Tower. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") Romantic Moments *Ferb stares at Vanessa endearingly at the blueprint shop. ("I Scream, You Scream") *During the song "My Ride From Outer Space", Ferb flirts with Vanessa by backing up to her and saying, "You're digging my Ride from Outer Space!". Vanessa then watches him fly away and gives an impressed grin. ("The Chronicles of Meap") *Ferb encountered Vanessa at the Superduper Mega Superstore, and were together for most of the chase for the Pizzazium Infinionite. When Vanessa was caught on the escalator, Ferb saved her from the lawnmower she was headed for. Later on, Vanessa gave Ferb a light kiss on the cheek, leaving him in a trance-like state. ("Vanessassary Roughness") *During the search for Candace's Mary McGuffin doll, Ferb sees Vanessa and stares at her. ("Finding Mary McGuffin") *Vanessa fell onto Phineas and Ferb's plane during the trip around the world (Ferb was the first to notice), and was with them for the rest of the ride. Ferb and Vanessa later rode on a scooter through Paris together. When Doofenshmirtz picked her up, Ferb, with a rose, watched her leave, leaving him a little discouraged. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") *Ferb and Vanessa were seen dancing together during the song Carpe Diem. ("Rollercoaster: The Musical!") * In the special "Night of the Living Pharmacists" when everyone as saying each other's names, Vanessa says Ferb's name in a happy manner. *They appear as a couple in "Act Your Age", with Vanessa being the first and only person to refer to Ferb by his full first name, "Ferbs". Gallery Background Information *Dan Povenmire stated that he likes to think that Vanessa and Ferb will end up together when they are older (presumably beyond the scope of the show), when "that age difference won't be so much". *In "Act Your Age" they appear as a couple. pl:Ferb i Vanessa - relacje pt-br:Relação de Ferb e Vanessa Category:Relationships Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Category:F